


Promise

by MalecHeline



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec and Aline are having a convo people!!, Alec and Aline friendship, F/F, F/F Kissing, Fluff, Girls in Love, Helen and Aline are the cutest, Helen wants to read a certain book, Heline, Nervous!Aline, SO MUCH FLUFF, Spoiler alert: it's Crier's war, not according to plan, promises made, special gift, talk about marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 00:29:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20939297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalecHeline/pseuds/MalecHeline
Summary: Aline has a very special gift for Helen, will she be able to give it to her before Helen finds it herself?





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bxnelight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bxnelight/gifts).

> Hello!!!!!
> 
> This is for my best girl and the best person in the entire world. Noi, i love you and I hope you'll like this!!

**__**A faint knock could be heard from the outside of Alec’s office. It sounded nervous, almost like it wasn’t sure if it wanted to be heard or not. The second time it was a bit louder, more determined.

“Come in,” a groggy voice answered. The door slowly creaked open and an anxious looking, but purposeful Aline stepped inside. Hair tightly pulled in a shiny black ponytail, black leather jeans, but instead of the usually dark coat she liked to wear, she was sporting a light blue sweater. Something that was almost never seen on the girl. Her hands were playing with the edges of her sleeves and her eyes were looking at them in nervousness.

“Hey Aline,” Alec answered, voice turning around when he saw the girl. His face was now smiling and the sympathetic Alec was back. “What’s up?” he said lightly and reassuring. Aline now looked up to his smiling eyes and couldn’t help her lips from turning upwards as well. She stepped inside his office and went for the chair right in front of him, crossing her legs and taking a deep breath.

“I want to ask you something,” Aline shoots out, managing not to stumble over her words.

“Go right ahead!”

Aline searched around in the pocket of her jeans, trying to get something out, which is harder than it looks since apparently women’s jeans don’t need large pockets or pockets at all. In the end she got a small navy blue box out of it, making Alec’s breath hitch in the back of his throat. The box was as delicate as could be, golden carvings around it and on top of it stood one word, or rather one name: ‘HELEN’.

“You’re gonna propose?!” Alec stumbled out, rather loudly, making Aline look around and shush him.

“No! and keep your voice down!” Aline whisper-yelled. “It’s way too early for that!”

“Too early?” Alec’s brows furrowed and he looked at Aline with confusion. “If I recall correctly, you and Helen were talking about what you were gonna wear to your own wedding about two weeks into dating..”

“Oh please, that’s just talk, I’m not _that_ chaotic,” Aline huffed out, not realizing she was stroking over the dark box. “No offense to you of course,” she added with a smirk on her lips.

“Please, I can see your excitement to get married to her from a mile away,” Alec replied with dare in his eyes.

“I’m not denying I want to. I’m just saying not right now.”

“Okay fine,” Alec admitted. “What’s the box for then?” Aline got the biggest smile on her precious face and slowly opened the box very carefully. When the box opened it showed two beautiful intricate rings sitting on its cushions. The rings each had their own little sparkle and special thing going on. One looked more like some kind of crystal crown and the other was somewhat smaller. Nonetheless they were both absolutely beautiful, and seeing how Aline’s eyes had filled with glee, she seemed to think so as well.

“They’re promise rings,” she smiled.

“Promise rings,” Alec concluded while he was busy staring at the delicate rings. “They’re gorgeous Aline.” Aline gazed up and bit her lip softly, handing the rings over for Alec to take a better look.   
“You think she’d like it?” Aline said quietly and for a moment the shy, nervous Aline that had knocked so softly on the door, was back.

“Aline,” Alec said baffled, almost wanting to scold her. “This is so beautiful, she just has to like it!”

“I really hope she will,” Aline replied, reaching for the box again. She closed it softly, but right before she did, looked at the beautiful sparkle once more.

“When are you going to give it to her?” Alec questioned.

“At the night of our two month anniversary, so in about two weeks.”

“I’m so happy you found each other,” Alec suddenly mentioned. “I know you never really questioned your sexuality, but I know that you didn’t think you could have this either. Not when we were dreaming about the future we could have, or the people we could’ve been with. No one could’ve told me then that I would have it all eventually. Not when I convinced myself I could live without it. That I could live pretending I was someone else, never truly showing who I really was. I’m so happy you found your happiness as well, after thinking you wouldn’t get it.”

Aline seemed moved at Alec’s words and had to swallow the lump in her throat, and blinked the tiny tears in her eyes away. “I really thought I wouldn’t,” she breathed out and soon felt Alec’s hand caressing her own.

“We’re really lucky, though.”

Aline chuckled thinking about how lucky she actually was, but the only thing that popped up in her mind was Helen’s smiling eyes, her soft lips and utter happiness radiating off of her. “The luckiest.”

***

“Where the hell did she put it?” Helen asked herself rushed. She was running around the apartment in search of a very special sapphic book she was looking for. Helen had been waiting for this book for over three months and it had just come out. She knew Aline ordered it and that it had arrived and well she needed to read it, but according to Aline she had to wait for her birthday since it would be her gift to Helen. Considering Aline knew how desperately Helen wanted to read it and how curious she was, it was considerably very cruel of her to hide it from the blond.

She threw all the pillows from the couch, looked under the bedside table, threw the books out of the bookcase, looked under their bed itself, opened all the doors searching, but it was nowhere to be found.

“Hmm…” Helen sighed, still determined to find the pretty golden hue colored book. She pulled her arm over the other and thought really hard. She couldn’t even think of a place she hadn’t sought yet.

But maybe…..

She stood up as quickly as she could and sprinted over to the closet. She pushed Aline’s clothes aside, looked around on the floor, but still nothing. She almost wanted to quit when she lastly reached for the sweaters laying on top. When she pulled them down, something fell out of it. She looked down at the mysterious object and her breath hitched in her throat. Her mouth felt dry and her hands started shaking. The sweater fell out of her hands, as she was gaping up at the tiny navy box, with her name engraved on it. _It couldn’t be, right? _Helen stood still, not moving a muscle, for what felt like an hour. She didn’t know what to do, pretend to not know? Look away and just never mention it? Say she found it? She didn’t even think of what she would say to Aline, if it was what she thought it would be. She had to be sure though, Helen needed to know, before she’d make assumptions. Maybe it was a necklace and she was freaking out for no reason, or maybe it were earrings. Her legs felt like jelly when she crouched down next to the box. She pulled it between her delicate fingers, twirling the box around, feeling the velvet texture against her fingers and tracing the golden letters. The box was beautiful. She opened the box slowly, but closed it again before she saw what was inside. Helen looked up at the ceiling and asked the sky questions she had no answers for. She wanted to see what was inside, to be sure, but she also wanted to be surprised when the moment came. She had her doubts for a few minutes, going from one decision to the other, but in the end her curiosity won and she looked inside.

“Wow,” she breathed amazed as she looked down at the two beautiful golden rings sitting in a white cushion. She picked one out of the box and looked at the gorgeous jewel in her hands, the little details that were almost shaped like a crown and the tiny white stones. The rings were gorgeous. So unbelievably gorgeous. She placed the ring back in the box, too afraid she would drop it and it would get lost. Her eyes caught another engraving inside the box, which said: promise. 

Promise.

Helen smiled at the idea of promise rings, getting engaged would be too early. Not that she wouldn’t want that someday, but maybe not right now. So a promise to be that someone special brought tears to her eyes. Aline wanted them to have a promise. To maybe have a someday. As she looked at the words, the rings and the box, tears sprung in her eyes.

“Oh my god,” she muttered out.

***

Helen had it all figured out, when the shock had gone away, she quickly put it back in the place where it always had been. She cleaned up the apartment, as to not draw any suspicion to herself or what she might have found, and now sat on the couch. An uneasy feeling coursing through her body, hands shaking with a cup of tea in them and her mind racing, only thinking about one thing. She had made up a plan, she would pretend to not know anything, until the day Aline wanted to give the ring to her. She would just go on with her life, without knowing this heart-clenching thing that was laying between two sweaters, hidden from the world. She would smile at Aline, while not letting her see how irrevocably in love she was with her. Just _be normal_. She had told herself, act like you always do and don’t draw suspicion. But still she was sitting on the couch, with some trashy show on and about a hundred scenarios were running through her head, trying to find every possible outcome to this, preparing herself to lie. 

Somehow when she was worried about ruining Aline’s surprise, her hands stopped shaking and a smile caught her lips, tugging them upwards into a giddy one. No one had ever gotten her something that beautiful, that precious and that wonderful. Helen was speechless as tears started gathering in her eyes. She couldn’t believe how utterly happy she was, how she wanted to scream and release that new energy from her body or how she wanted to bawl her eyes out at how touched she was. Aline was her once in a lifetime, she always knew that. But knowing that the person you trust, love and care about the most in this entire fucked up universe does too? Feels a bit different. Aline gave Helen hope, for a future she’d want, for a love that wouldn’t burn out, for a reason she even was on this earth. And well, if that didn’t make her emotional, then what would? _She isn’t a robot!!_

She was shaken out of her thoughts by the sound of the front door unlocking and she quickly set her tea aside, wiped the tears from her eyes and looked up at Aline who appeared from the doorway smiling. Unfortunately that smile quickly fell, when she saw the tear filled eyes of her girlfriend. She threw her bag from her shoulder and rushed over to her girlfriend.

“What happened?” Aline asked concerned.

“Nothing, it’s nothing,” Helen choked out, knowing her girlfriend wouldn’t be convinced.

“You’re crying sweetheart, what’s wrong?” Aline questioned again, now throwing and arm around Helen’s waist and holding her as close as she could. She pushed some of her hair aside, revealing her beautifully pointed ears, making sure to give one a small kiss. “I love you,” Aline breathed softly in her ear. Helen turned to the woman of her dreams and smiled through her wet lashes. _This was perfect, Aline was perfect. _

“I found them,” Helen said eventually, not wanting to lie. Or rather not being able to lie to the person she loved the most.

“You found what?” Aline tried.

“I found the box,” Helen admitted and looked up from her hands and into Aline’s eyes. Aline’s lips slightly fell open and her dark brown eyes widened.

“You did?” Aline’s voice trembled as she spoke the words.

“I did,” Helen sighed with a smile on her lips. “They are gorgeous.” Aline choked out a laugh that was practically filled with tears. She rushed over to the closet, leaving Helen alone to sit on the couch, but quickly returned with the beautiful navy box. She sat herself on the coffee table in front of Helen and held the box between them. Aline slowly opened it, fingers and hands trembling.

_There they were. Two beautiful golden rings, with white stones in them. _

“I’m not gonna lie and say I’ve never thought about us tying the knot. That this is just a gesture to show you how devoted I am to you,” Aline began, voice shaking. “I want to marry you Helen, and I don’t think that’s a secret. I also know that would be a little too early for us and we should slow down.” Helen softly nodded, she bit her lips in anticipation and watched as Aline tried to find the right words.

“So I thought promise rings would be the way to go. Cause with this ring,” Aline pulled one softly from its cushion and held it out to Helen. It was the one that looked like it was a crown, so delicate and detailed. “I’m trying to say I want that day to come. That day when we’ll both be in wedding dresses.”

“Or tuxes,” Helen finished.   
“Or tuxes.” Aline smiled. “I love you, Helen. And I want to promise to love you until the end of time.”

Helen smiled as brightly as she could, choking out a wet laugh here and there, but quickly holding out her hand as Aline slid the ring on her finger. Helen was speechless watching the ring, it fit perfectly and she couldn’t imagine what her hand looked like without it anymore. This fit, this was right. Now it was Helen’s turn to slid the other smaller ring on her significant other.

“I don’t know what to say, Aline. I never thought I could be this happy, or be this sure in a relationship. Our someday will come, but for now let me just make a promise.”

Seeing the ring on Aline’s finger, made her insides flutter even more, and she couldn’t help the tear that slipped out of her eye. Aline put the box away, looked into Helen’s eyes and intertwined their fingers, watching the rings clash against one another. This was the moment, she didn’t need another one, nothing would be as perfect, or as _them_ as this.

“Promise?” Aline whispered. _Promise you’ll be there for me through thick and thin, promise you’ll love me no matter what, promise you’ll always be mine._ _Promise, that we’ll have a someday one day. _

“Promise,” Helen replied, simply smiling at the most beautiful person she ever met. She leaned in so slightly and they both met each other in the middle, brushing soft lips against the other’s.

_Promise. _

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it, please leave me a kudo or a comment!!


End file.
